


Stuck in Limbo

by mariemorgan19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariemorgan19/pseuds/mariemorgan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limbo: an uncertain period of awaiting a decision or resolution; an intermediate state or condition. I hope you enjoy. Ratings may change if i get the courage to make it change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hello my fellow Swen I'm sorry that I have basically been of the grid. I've been really busy with school and personal stuff. I thought I should let you know that while I'm writing this fic I am putting Dreamland on a semi-permanent hiatus. That means that I don't know if I am going to finish Dreamland that will be decided while this fic is ongoing.
> 
> Anyway this story is about how I think season five should end. A better summary will be at the end. By the way I don't own any of OUAT characters or OUAT itself. I hope you like it.

Prologue

"Emma don't do it this will not end well" Snow's voice warned her. That voice was over powered by the pounding in her chest. Emma Swan wasn't someone who allowed her emotions to get the best of her. This moment was an exception though, as she watched the woman she has come to love and respect throw all of her magic at the lord of the underworld, Hades. Emma watched Regina do everything she could to save the person she loved, Emma felt a stab I her heart when she remembered that that person was not her.

"I can't let her lose another lover," Emma said with a grimace. No matter how much Emma hated it Robin made her happy and that's all she wanted. That's why when Emma saw Hades magic flying towards Robin Emma panicked. Regina was too focused on defeating Hades that she didn't see what Emma saw. I can't let anything happen to him Emma thought to herself.

"Robin!" Emma yelled out running toward. Without thinking she jumped in front of him not thinking of the consequences or the danger. The next thing she felt was pain all throughout her body.

"Emma!" she heard the voices of her mother and the love of her life call out. But in that moment all she could feel was pain all throughout her body. It felt like she was on fire as she did her best to stay awake. I can't leave my family. She told herself as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she remembered before slipping into unconscious was a worried voice and the smell of apples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's condition is updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own OUAT characters. I hope you like the story so far

When Emma opened her eyes she wasn’t in the underworld nor was she in Storybrooke anymore. She was in a circular room with doors lining the walls. The walls themselves were pure white while the doors were the perfect contrast of pitch black. Each door had an inscription on it. Emma didn’t worry about that as she looked around the room wondering how she got there and what she should do to get out.  
“Emma” she turned to the right of her at the sound of her name. There stood a man with short dark hair and green eyes. With his gray suit and gentle smile, he could only describe him as a pure gentlemen. He stepped closer to her and Emma could clearly see a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Yes and who are you,” Emma felt her walls go up extremely fast. She turned towards him crossing her arms trying to seem intimidated.  
He only laughed, “My name is Daniel” She gasped knowing that name anywhere.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was hard for them to find at least a little time alone as a family with the newest evil always around the corner. That’s why even though the queens of darkness were still a threat, Emma and Regina decided to have a family dinner, just them and their son. Henry had just went upstairs after two hours of Captain America. While Emma and Regina on the other hand decided to stay up and share a glass of wine as they talked about anything and everything. Despite the fact that Emma had brought Marian back and Robin left Regina because of that reason the two women became best friends. They realized that they had so much in common and they’re issues shouldn’t break up Henry’s family.  
This is how they found themselves 3 glasses of wine later. Emma had finally found the courage to ask Regina something she’d been wondering for a long time. Despite the possible consequences Emma took a deep breath. “Can you tell me about Daniel? Only if you’re comfortable with it though.” Emma rushed to amend.  
“It’s fine dear. I think it’ll make me feel a little better if I talk about him” she sighed dragging her finger along the rim of her glass.  
”Daniel was the first person to show me kindness, he showed me that not everybody had an alternative motive. He made me smile and laugh, and he never pushed me to do anything that I was uncomfortable with. Daniel was always honest he never lied or hid things from me even if he knew it would hurt me. I needed someone to put me first and he did that. Daniel was a true gentlemen and I miss him every day” Emma watched as a smile formed on Regina’s face and felt her heart constrict. In that moment Emma felt something that shouldn’t be there embed itself in her heart.  
Emma has had feelings for Regina practically since the day she met her. While she did everything she could to bury the love she felt for Regina, it always found a way to resurface when she was in the presence of the other woman. This moment was no different. As she watched pure happiness radiate off of the woman across from her she wished she had the courage to admit her feelings. She wished that she could pull her close and kiss-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Emma!” Emma was shaken out of her memory by Daniel. He looked at her worried. “Are you okay Emma” He asked and she heard the concern she saw on his face seep out of his voice.  
“Yes I’m fine but can you tell me why I’m here” she looked around equally confused and curious. “Whatever here is.”  
“Well this place is what I like to call limbo. When a soul is stuck between life and death they come here to make their decision. And it is the job of someone in their life who has passed to guide them through the process. I know you’re wondering ‘Why are you here then?’ and I promise that I’ll tell you that soon. But I want you to know that it ia my job to help you figure out who you are. By showing you your past and helping you figure out where you went wrong.” He explained.  
“But I know who I am. I’m the savior and princess Emma. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming”  
He shook his head “That’s who everyone else want you to be. Tell me Emma is that who you really want to be” he asked her with a frown.  
For the first time in a long time Emma took a second to think about what she wanted. She finally was able to admit that she didn’t want to be the savior or a princess. All she really wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Regina and her son. But how could she do that when she couldn’t offer her anything. “No this isn’t who I am. I honestly don’t know who I am” she whispered.  
“Well then how about we get started. We should need to figure out who you are. Follow me,” he walks to one of the doors on the wall. As they walked closer she saw The Swans inscribed on the door. She looked at the door and knew that whatever was about to happen it wouldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we learn about Emma's first real family and we see what's going on in the outside world. Please review


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Emma's first family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Welcome back I feel like I’m getting really good at updating. I hope you like this chapter. I down own any of OUAT characters.

The first thing Emma saw when they opened the door was the familiar living room. Even though she hasn’t seen this place since she was three she would know this place anywhere. She look around and felt her heart speed up. Just as she turned to ask Daniel why they were there she heard a squeal. Turning towards the entryway she saw a flash of blonde curls run into the room.   
“Come here princess” She felt her eyes tear up at the sound of the familiar voice.   
“You can’t catch me daddy” her younger self hid under the crawled under the table giggling.   
“I guess your right but who am I going to share these cookies with.” He sighed exaggeratedly as he sat on the couch and began eating the cookies. Young Emma gasped and crawled from under the table. “I want one Daddy” she rushed over to him and climbed on the couch.   
He chuckled and handed her a cookie. “Are you ready for bed my little princess” He picked her up and sat her on his lap.”  
“No I don’t want you and mommy to leave me daddy” a pout formed on her face before she yawned. Out of the corner of her eyes older Emma saw an older blonde walk into the room.   
“Elizabeth’s here Emma, it’s time for bed” the woman was wearing a dark blue dress. Her feet were bare but she had a pair of black heels in her hand.   
“No I don’t want to go to be Mommy” Emma crossed her arms causing the older blonde to chuckle.   
“Well it is bedtime and Daddy and I have to go. Now come on I’ll read you a bedtime story” she picked up younger Emma and kissed her forehead before heading upstairs with her in her arms. After a few minutes Emma heard the sound of heels click down the steps. The two parents gave the babysitter instructions before they left.  
Daniel turned to Emma “Why didn’t you stay with them” he asked like he knew something that she didn’t.   
“They didn’t want me anymore. The next day a social worker came and took me away. I was never told why but I was pretty sure that they just didn’t want me.” She shrugged.  
“They died” at the shocked on her face he continued. “They were driving home from the restaurant when they were hit by a drunk driver Alice died on impact and Jamie died on the operating table, they never told you because you were legally theirs anyway so they didn’t think it was necessary.” He turned to look at her reaction.   
“Please tell me you’re lying” Emma choked out.  
“I wish I was” Daniel lead her into the kitchen and instantly the setting changed. Instead of being inside the modern like kitchen Emma was stood in the middle of a cemetery. In front of them there were two tombstones. One read Alice Swan, and the other Jamie Swan. Emma felt tears stream down her cheeks. “Jamie’s best friend Alex buried them he wanted you to know and he wanted custody of you but the court wouldn’t grant it” Daniel answered her unasked question.  
“I thought that they were just like my other families” Emma gasped.   
“I know this is a lot to take in but I showed you this first because you need to know that they loved you. They left everything to you in your will but the court didn’t know how to contact you when you turned twenty-one” he shrugged.   
“Thanks for telling me this what’s next” Emma sighed looking over at him.  
Storybrooke  
When Emma sacrificed herself for Robin Regina was so scared. She used every ounce of magic she had and shot it all at Hades despite know how hurting him affected her sister she was just so angry. She was going to lose another person she cared about and it was all because of hm. All because he wanted to be with her sister in some twisted Storybrooke. Regina rolled her eyes thinking about how he practically begged Zelena to save him. He must not have known how close the two sisters got while trying to protect Zelena’s baby.  
Now they were back in Storybrooke and Emma was in a coma. Regina has made visiting Emma a part of schedule every day after she finished a long day at work, she would head to the room where the savior lay in bed unmoving. She would sit and tell the unconscious blonde all about her day and how Henry was doing in hopes of her waking up and saying something back.   
Today was no different after she finished the council meeting she headed back to the mansion in order to change. The moment she entered the house she knew something was different there was no sign of Henry. Which was weird because he was always home when she got off of work. “Henry” she called out as she bent down to take off her heels.   
“Henry’s not here” Regina froze at the sound of Robin’s voice. “I asked Zelena to watch him and Roland so we can spend some time together.” Regina looked up and saw a smile on his face. “What do you think?”  
“I think you should have asked me first. I would like to know when my son isn’t going to be home. Plus I have plans tonight” She tried to say nicely as she stood up straighter.   
“You’re going to the hospital again aren’t you” Robin frowned.   
“That’s none of your business” Regina walked past him and upstairs with him close behind.  
“It is my business when we’re supposed to be soulmates. We barely spend time together Regina” She heard his voice rise.   
“I just want to make sure that she’s doing okay she deserves to have someone by her side.” She tried to keep her anger at bay.  
“That’s what Henry and her parents are here for. You don’t owe her anything after what she’s done to you. What she’s done to us” HE hissed.  
“She saved you Robin! She’s continuously saved me even when we hated each other. She’s my friend. I can’t let her go through this alone. I won’t let her go through this alone. And if you don’t like that you can leave. I don’t need you Robin. I was fine before you and Ill be fine after you” Regina glared at him.  
“So is this is it you want to end us because of her” He scoffed. “Whatever I knew this wouldn’t last anyway” he turned and walked out of her room. She heard his footsteps before the door slammed closed. Regina was surprised when the only thing that she felt was relief. Well she wasn’t that surprised she never really cared about him anyway. She sighed and began to get dressed she had somewhere to be.  
Regina was sitting in a chair as she watched the savior sleep. Well that’s what she kept telling herself. Emma’s just sleeping she’ll wake up soon, she heard the voice in her head say. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the pale woman’s ear. “Please wake up Emma we have so much to talk about. I think I may have feelings for you. No I know I have feelings for you and if I lose you I don’t know what I’d do. I’ve realized that I can’t live without seeing your face. Please wake up” She wiped away the tear that she felt slide down her cheek.  
“Are you ok” Regina jumped at the sound of her sister’s accented voice.   
She turned toward the door and shrugged. “How okay can I be after breaking up with my soulmate and watching someone I love fall into a coma” She chuckles darkly.  
“Well maybe since magic put her in this position maybe it could get her out of it. We’ll figure it out sis I promise” Zelena put her hand on Regina’s shoulder to comfort her.   
“Thank you Lena. Thanks for helping and thank you for wanting to give our relationship a chance” Regina smiled.  
“No problem now how about we head back to your mansion and get a bowl of ice cream while we watch those horrible romance movies”  
Regina chuckled before standing up. She bent over and kissed the top of Emma’s head before following her sister out of the room.  
Limbo  
Emma gasped as she felt something soft touch her forehead. “What was that” she looked at Daniel.  
“I think you know exactly what it was” He smirked before leading her over to another door. Langston was inscribed on the door. Emma had a feeling about what the tingling sensation she felt was but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. I need to get home soon, Emma sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I hoped you liked this chapter. I love the idea of the Mills sisters bonding. Please review and next time we’ll find out who Langston is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I am so sorry for this extremely late update. I was using my school laptop to update originally and since it is the summer we had to give them back. On top of that I started my very first job so I could never find the time to write a chapter but now that I have my own laptop I'm hoping to be able to update more regularly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of ONCE's or the Fosters characters

California 1997,

Emma awoke to the sounds of yelling coming from downstairs. This was something she was used to since being put into the Cooper's house at two months ago. She sighed and stared at the ceiling in the room she shared with her foster sister and the Cooper's daughter Stefanie, or as she like to be called Stef. "Did they do this before I came?"

"Always it was usually about me but now it's about both of us I guess" the older blonde girl explained with a sigh. "I just ignore it" She turned on her side away from the door. Five minutes later the arguing stopped and they could hear footsteps coming up the steps before the door was opened slowly.

"Girls it's time to get up you have school today. If you don't mind Stef can you show Emma around today" Sharon Cooper asked with a small smile.

"Sure mom whatever you need" Stef sat up in bed when the door closed she rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready so hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day right." she smiled and walked out of the room. Emma got up and began getting dressed. Fifteen minutes later the girls had eaten and were now on there way to Anchcor beach. Emma visted the school once and instantly fell in love with the beach. She really hoped that the rest of the school would be just as good.

When Stef drove up to the school she turned off the car and turned to her. "Listen I know my mom said to show you the school but I have a feeling hat you don't want that. So how about we save us both some time and you can tell me what you want. "

Emma bit her lip not wanting to make Stef mad. "I think I want to find my own way around the school if you don't mind."

"That's fine, just try to join a club or something because I have soccer practice after school nd I don't want you to wait outside in a new place."

"Okay I can do that" Emma smiled and got out of the car.

When they walk into the school Emma watched as a dark skinned girl practically jumped into Stef's arms. "Stef! I missed you" The curly haired girl hugged Stef tightly before moving back a little.

Stef chuckled "I missed you too, Love" she leaned forward and kissed the other girl softly. Emma look at the two older girls shocked. Emma just didn't understand Frank Cooper was always saying that being gay was a sin and Stef always agreed with him. She was so confused.

"Emma?" Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her foster sister's voice. "Emma this is Lena Adams. She's my girlfriend" Stef kissed Lena's cheek making the other girl blush.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Emma said confused. "Do your parents know."

"No and they never will at least not until I turn eighteen and can live on my own." Stef shrugged. "Now that I think about it Lena is the class president so she doesn't have a first period maybe she can show you around" Stef suggested looking at Lena.

"I would love to plus maybe I can tell you all about our clubs." Lena said excitedly.

"Okay thanks" Emma said watching the two.

"I have to go you two have fun" Stef kissed Lena's cheek and patted Emma's back before leaving for her first period. Emma showed Lena her schedule and they began waking when Emma noticed a dark skinned boy in leather pants and a rainbow shirt.

"Who is that?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh that's Langston he's in charge of our school's gay straight alliance club. They meet every day after school. I try to go as much as I can. It's fun and it's for everyone. You would be surprised how many people go to the meetings" She explained. Emma nodded and watched as the boy turned to her and waved with a friendly smile.

 

Emma's Head

"So who's Langston and why is he so important to you" Daniel asked as the scene in front of them disappeared.

"He opened my eyes to new things. Before meeting him I was stuck in this shell because all I wanted to do was please with people he showed me how to please myself I guess."

"What happened to him" Daniel could tell this was all hard for her

"He died"Emma said tearfully.

 

Back in Storybrooke

Regina jumped awake as she heard the sound of Emma's Heart monitor beating faster. But just as fast it slowed down. "Have you been here all night" Regina jumped at the sound of Henry's voice.

She sighed. "I couldn't sleep so I thought this would help and I was right" She smiled as she stroked Emma's hair. She had no problem showing her love for Emma now since everyone except Emma knew about it. After they broke up Robin had the nerve to tell everyone that they broke up because she was in love with the blonde savior.

"Mom you have to sleep. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Ma would say the same thing. I think you need a break from the hospital maybe we can go to Granny's. Plus grandma called me and said there was an emergency there. We can eat and solve another mystery at the same time." Henry said making Regina laugh.

She looked back at Emma before nodding. "Okay I guess your right" They both headed to Granny's with a smile. walking through the door Regina instantly noticed the two newcomers who looked almost scared. Regina turned to Snow for answers.

"They just showed up and Ruby called me I didn't even go and talk to them yet" Snow explained quietly as Henry walked over to the two women.

"Hi my name's Henry" Henry said holding his hand out

"My name is Stef and this is my wife Lena we're looking for someone" The blond said as the other woman smiled softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't plan for this to go this way but it just felt right. Please review and tell me what you think. Next time we find out more about Langston.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Hook decided to move on but it was already to late because Hades confronted them when they were getting ready to leave. When the fight started to get really dangerous Emma noticed when Hades magic shot towards Robin. She jumped in front of him in order to save him causing the magic to hit her and send her into a coma where she learns somethings about herself and what she wants in life.
> 
> An: I know this chapter is short but I didn't want it to be too long. Please tell me if you like it.


End file.
